Distributed block chain networks can be an efficient and reliable mode of recording information. However, the type of information and the desired security levels associated with different types of information make it difficult to maintain a normal distributed block chain network with equal authorization rights for every entity associated with the block chain network. Instead, some users or entities associated with a block chain network may desire particular additional protections of some data stored in the distributed block chain network, such that only certain users or entities are authorized to perform one or more actions associated with a type of data.
For these reasons and others, there is a need for improved systems of private distributed block chain networks for facilitating a security protocol for the system that controls the authorization rights of individual users of a block chain network to meet the security needs of the block chain network.